


Eternity

by TheScientistWrangler



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Distant future, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Gen, Happily Ever After, Romance, Time Passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScientistWrangler/pseuds/TheScientistWrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When was it that he had started to feel lonely? What had been the catalyst for the unceasing ache in his chest? Why did he suddenly desire that, which he'd been content to go with out, once upon a long time ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I honestly wasn't planning on posting this at all. I just sort of started writing it, and it didn't seem to want to end. The only other time that happens to me if when I write one of my little musings. So in a way, this my personal wishes for Viral. Because he really does deserve only the best. I think in the movies that was the one scene I cried the hardest at… Viral's fantasy. *pouts and gets all sulky* Oh just read it already before I start crying all over again. *sniffles*

When was it that he had started to feel lonely? What had been the catalyst for the unceasing ache in his chest? Why did he suddenly desire that, which he'd been content to go with out, once upon a long time ago? In a brief instant, he'd felt the weight of his entire existence come to screeching impact with realization. Till the end of time itself, he would endure, ageless… and alone.

There were no others of his exact breed, and even if there were… there was no future to be had together. It was inarguably the most logical and infuriating thing ever. That which is essentially man-made… cannot bear offspring. At least, not from ones own body. Humans had scientific means of creating a child from the mother and fathers DNA. But not for his species. It was impossible.

It all came down to one infuriating thing… Spiral Energy. Which he had been deliberately created without. A test tube child, with no parents to claim any responsibility. What sort of existence was that? A cruel one. For far too long he'd had to watch friends come and go. Not willingly, but simply from age. He stood guard over their stories, their ghosts, which clung to him like a malevolent burden.

Memories which he would no sooner erase from his mind, as he would simply ease his pain. Even now, well over two hundred years past… and he still awoke in a cold sweat. They'd been shown their deepest desires, the one that none of them might have consciously thought was what they had yearned for. Imagine his surprise that all he wanted, was a family. Not a makeshift, 'let's adopt' sort of family…. But one forged of unified flesh, blood, and true DNA.

To see his eyes looking out from another face. Something he'd never get. Even though generation after generation of the royal genetics research department tried their hardest to find the key to break his curse… All there was, was a slow pull to simply close his eyes and slip into a sleep he'd never awaken from. The only consolation he ever received, were the very sparse visits from Simon. The overabundance of spiral energy had effected the young man the same way it had the original Spiral King.

A slowing of the typically inevitable process of aging, until your body finds the spot it likes the most. Then it seems like no years can penetrate ones flesh, immune to the decay of mortals. The only reprieve he could ever get was when his friend would stumble across his path. Then they would spend hours talking, about anything… and everything. Just appreciating the sole fact that they weren't really as alone as they usually felt.

There was someone else who had experienced what they had, and they didn't truly carry the burden of their friends lost legacies alone. The last time he'd seen Mankind's savior, was nearly sixty years prior. He recalled what they'd discussed, and all of the signals of a defeated man had flared within him. Yet he chose not say anything at all. He could understand why Simon wanted to rest at last, who wouldn't? So instead of desperately persuading him not to abandon him to eternity in loneliness, they talked. About Kamina, about Nia, Yoko, so many people, so many dear loved ones lost.

When the digger had left, their paths about to separate permanently, he'd done something out of the ordinary. Good bye was a simple hand shake, it wasn't final and always suggested that they would meet once more. A hug was an ending, it was the closing of another book. One more spirit to haunt him until the end of time. Simon had left, and just like that… the last chapter to a life he had refused to cut all ties to… closed. How long had he sat in that abandoned and dilapidated building that had become 'home'? He no longer knew nor cared.

Days and nights blended together into a single continuous blur that seemed determined never to cease. He feared sleep and yet craved it all at the same time. Yearning for what awaited him there, yet terrified of the bitter awakening to discover it was all just wishful thinking on his part. The worst was when he could feel the lingering warmth of physical contact upon his skin, that dragged his rage back to the surface kicking and screaming.

What had he done to deserve this? Everyone he had known was given what they had desired most… other then Simon and Yoko… after all… the dead were beyond the power to grant wishes. There were times he loathed the fact that his companions had lulled him from his alternate universe. Those faces of apparitions were engraved in his mind. Their hair a gold as if woven from sunlight itself, and eyes as soft and welcoming as the embrace of death.

So loving, so real, that his heart mourned his loss as if they'd been murdered. It was brutal awakening to discover that all of it was just his subconscious fantasies. Yet, he still felt an urge to seek revenge for his sunshine haired mate, and the sweet smiled offspring whom he would never get to protect and love. It had only taken them two and a half decades to finally make a break into possible fertilization therapies.

The news had reached him first before the general Beastmen population, since he was considered a hero to all of civilization. Perhaps hope had not been lost in its entirety. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance he would get the opportunity to experience that which he so craved. A life only lived within the confines of his own mind. So he continued to listen and wait silently, like a living wraith.

He waited until confirmation was given, they'd broken all the necessary codes and laws involving Spiral Energy and DNA. Until finally, a means to bear offspring was delivered to the Beastmen. Celebration burst out among their ranks, finally they would no longer have to endure as an endangered subspecies. At long last they could have what they desired. Unfortunately, cross-species fertilization was still impossible. Humans and Beastmen simply COULD NOT have children together. At the very least, Beastmen would have families of their own, in a way once deemed impossible.

For some reason, instead of celebrating with his kind… he could only weep. For too long he'd waited for this opportunity to come into creation. So long, that he no longer truly had anyone to be happy with. All of the people who would have clapped him on the back with congratulations were gone. He was alone in his triumph… what sort of victory could that be? A bitter one.

But all that is bad is defeated by good. He reentered the world with renewed hope, assisting the new generation of military. Giving the historians information they were all but drooling over. Perhaps he could survive a little bit longer, that was what he was designed to do… endure against all odds. Even his own emotional ones. He'd been surprised by how many of his fellows were involved with the Government. One of the historians he was working with was actually a wolf hybrid. From what the canine had told him, the mans mate was undergoing the treatment necessary for them to finally have their litter, just like they'd dreamed of.

He'd given the historian his well-wishes before fleeing back to his dwelling of shadows and loss. That was how he escaped his pain, by burrowing deep into other forms of his agony. Only escape was the rare times he emerged to take part in the surrounding world. That was how he'd met her, at a baby shower in which the Wolf had demanded he'd participate in. Unable to turn down the offer for any good reason, or even excuse, he'd accepted. Arriving at the party but uncomfortable by the massive crowd.

She had been there as well, and his senses had gone completely off the charts by her presence alone. His breed was a rare one, very few and far between. So he'd entirely given up on ever finding the woman that had existed solely within his unconscious dreams. Yet there she was, not entirely as he'd imagined but he'd be damned if it wasn't enough.

Everything about her was captivating for him, her luminescent blonde hair which was pulled into a ponytail that fell like a golden waterfall to her high back. To her amber eyes which held him in place, a small timid smile graced her face, and for a brief moment he could have sworn he had felt that idiot Kamina smack him on the back and call him a 'stud'. In that same moment he was grateful the man was not around, odds are he would have screwed this chance encounter up.

It was a hesitant interaction, like a doe catching a sound and perking up with preparation to dart. He could only pray it wouldn't come to that. She introduced herself, a voice soft and calm like tranquil evening waters. His mouth opened and then promptly closed, well that was certainly not how he had planned to react. She watched him silently with curiosity shimmering in those amber depths. Her smile grew a bit, and he knew that he had to respond or he would look like a complete fool.

"Viral" was all he had said in return, and the grin she gave him was practically blinding. She tried to smother a giggle, and he wondered what the hell she'd found so amusing… then he realized… his ear was twitching. Way for his body to totally betray his reaction to her. If he had a conscious he would have pummeled it. A single hand softly rested on his shoulder as his dream woman gave him a heartfelt and genuine smile. He wondered if this was what Simon had tried to explain to him about love and attraction. The sensation of ones heart seeming to skip a beat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Viral." He had to restrain the slightly possessive rumble in his chest. Act human, he chastised himself. Don't go all territorial on her upon just meeting her. It was hard as all hell to keep himself from gathering her up in his arms and walking right out of that party. Of course, that would be very suspicious and odds were she'd scream. Not exactly the ideal means to ask someone out. Which, once he'd gotten a handle on his cat mentality, was exactly what he had done.

Thankfully, she'd said yes. Perhaps…eternity wouldn't be torture after all. Maybe his friends spirits would finally permit him to move forward. Then they'd move on, and leave him in peace, until his time came… In which he'd see them all again… and he was certain that a certain bright blue haired man was going to give him hell. Maybe eternity really wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**End!**


End file.
